Las pechonalidades y el descubrimiento sexual
by Chia Moon
Summary: Con la llegada de una amiga de MImi de USA, las chicas y los chicos entran en caos por culpa de sus dos pechonalidades. Se discuten si algo ha cambiado en ellos.


Vengo a dejar un retillo de mi preciosa Genee. Aunque no sé si fuera la idea que ella tenía en mente, pero lo he rehecho dos veces y este me convenció finalmente. Epero al menos, lograr que te rias =)

* * *

El reto fue el siguiente en el foro proyecto 1-8:

 _Mimi_ tiene una visita de USA. Una de sus amigas americanas a la que la cirugía plástica le dejó _DOS tremendas RAZONES_ (senos) la contactó para que le mostrara Japón. En el proceso conoce al grupo de 12 elegidos. Está tan buena que los chicos comienzan a consentir a sus chicas, quizá por culpa al no poder desviar la razón de sus _pechonalidades_ o porque no quieren que se sientan intimidadas y los ataquen sin razón. El asunto es que las chicas se han visto prestándole mucha atención al par de razones, difícil dejar de mirarlas. Incluso coinciden en pensar que podrían ser lesbianas, o bisexuales y la idea lejos de desagradar, alegran a sus chicos Nota: Podría enfocarse solo en Miyako.

* * *

Parejas: Taiora, Mishiro, Daiyako, JouJun, Takari/ Yamakari.

* * *

 **Las pechonalidades y el descubrimiento sexual.**

* * *

.

Cuando Mimi los arrastró en medio de una quedada para ir al aeropuerto ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para ese terremoto de mujer. Y no era precisamente por su _personalidad_. Mientras ambas mujeres se enfundaban en un abrazo y varios besos ninguno de los chicos y chicas podía apartar sus ojos del motivo que llamaba más su atención.

En el momento en que Mimi se volvió para presentársela, todos tuvieron que alzar sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

—Os presento a Virian —informó Mimi sonriente—. Es una amiga mía muy querida en USA. Me ayudó mucho mientras estuve allí. Me pidió que la guiara en Japón estos días que se quedará. ¿Qué os pasa a _todos_?

Y Mimi tenía una razón importante para resaltar esa palabra. Absolutamente todos sus amigos estaban colorados, esforzándose por mantener la mirada en alto y en el rostro de su amiga. Hasta la maternal Sora parecía tener ciertos problemas.

—Pero bueno. Siempre estoy hablando dulzuras de vosotros y ahora os mostráis como unos maleducados. Haced el favor.

Takeru fue el primero en avanzar. Con su sonrisa pícara cruzándole el rostro. Supo de inmediato que había encantado a su amiga, pero sin embargo, Virian estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver chicos rubios y de ojos exóticos, así que Takeru tuvo que conformarse con un apretón de manos, al igual que Yamato.

No obstante, Taichi sí le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para entretenerse un instante con su cabello y, de puntillas, frotárselo descaradamente.

Mimi miró de reojo a Sora, esperando alguna protesta por parte de la chica que luego prometiera que su novio terminara siendo castigado. Pero sin embargo, su rostro estaba completamente en babia. Como si estuviera viendo algo maravilloso.

El remate llegó cuando vio a Joe. Tan alto, tan ojos rasgados y cabello oscuro azulado. Virian parecía estar en las nubes. Y de nuevo, ni su pareja atacó.

Mimi no comprendí qué sucedía. Si Virian decidiera atacar a Koushiro, ella estaría muy enfadada. Pero que _muy_ enfada.

—Son tan monos —halagó Virian sonriente—. Tengo entendido que los japoneses son tímidos y bastante cerrados. Pero no pensé que lo serían tanto.

Mimi tuvo que fruncir los labios.

—Generalmente no son así. Vale, quizás mi Shiro sí lo es algo, pero los demás no tanto. Espera, Yamato también. Y Sora es muy educada. Hasta Hikari podría decirse. Pero no hasta este punto exagerado. Dios, hasta Taichi podría invitarte a meterte a un huracán generalmente, pero hoy está patitieso.

Y realmente no terminaba de comprender por qué.

Dejaron a Virian en el hotel con la promesa de que al día siguiente le enseñarían más cosas de Japón. Los chicos estaban tiesos como garrotes, dando mimos a sus novias y con sonrisas tensas, como si acabaran de darse cuenta que estaban haciendo algo malo momentos antes. Hasta Koushiro, cuando se acercó a ella, carraspeaba y se miraba los pies con culpabilidad.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —demandó. Su novio dio un respingo y la tomó de la mano.

—Será buena idea ir a ese restaurante que siempre has querido ir, sí. ¿Por qué no vamos?

Mimi estaba por protestar por el repentino interés de mimarla. Pero no podía negarse a ver a Koushiro peleándose con comer unos tacos picantes que estaban deliciosos. Así que aceptó de buena gana. Quizás pudiera sacarle más información después.

.

.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Miyako tuvo que cubrirse la oreja para no quedarse sorda. Había apartado el teléfono de su oreja y miraba el auricular mientras podía escuchar a Mimi despotricar acerca de un mal entendido. Esperó a que se calmara y entonces, habló.

—Me has mal entendido. No he dicho que Virian esté siendo una molesta, Mimi. El problema es que todos hemos estado fijándonos mucho en una cosa. Y por eso te hemos pedido de que vengas para hablar de ello.

La chica se volvió hacia su sala de estar que básicamente, está ocupada por todas las chicas menos Tachikawa. Se miraban unas a otras incómodas y apenas habían tocado sus bebidas.

—Vale, vale. Ahora mismo voy.

Cuando Mimi colgó Miyako la imitó y se volvió hacia las demás para informarles de la situación. Todas habían ido apareciendo en su puerta con la misma convicción. Miyako no podía comprender por qué se lo contaban a ella, pero teniendo en cuenta de que de todo el grupo había entendido un poco su sexualidad, no le extrañaba. Porque era bien a sabiendas de su bisexualidad y hasta su novio en el presente: Daisuke; lo sabía.

—Así que estáis todas preocupadas.

Unas a otras se miraron asintiendo. Hasta Meiko parecía completamente confusa, aunque Miyako le tenía cierta tirria porque sus sentimientos femeninos iban dedicados a la misma persona. Quizás eso ayudara a que confirmara su sexualidad. Pero las demás… Todas tenían parejas y por eso se complicaban la vida en descubrir otro tipo de sentimiento.

Aunque el tema era más serio de lo que Miyako quería pensar, se sentía libre y sincera en esos casos.

—Iré a por unas bebidas mientras —informó.

El corrillo de chicas continuaba en silencio cuando volvió. El timbre casi las hizo pegar un salto en el sofá a todas. Mimi entró echando espavientos y sacudiéndose el pelo. Al verlas, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Es que estamos en un funeral?

Miyako rodó los ojos y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Qué va. Es que se han dado cuenta de que Virian tiene _dos_ buenas razones para hacerles dudar de su sexualidad. Y han pensado que yo podría solucionárselo.

Mimi enarcó una ceja y aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció, sentándose frente a las chicas.

—¿A qué os réferis con dos buenas razones?

Todas se llevaron esta vez las manos directamente hacia los senos. Mimi se llevó las suyas sin comprender por imitarlas, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—¡No fastidies!

Miyako suspiró.

—¿Se ha hecho una cirugía?

—Sí. Antes de conocerla era realmente plana y tenía muchísimo complejo porque por allí es raro que una persona no tenga mucho pecho y como es joven, quería explotarlo. Ya le advertí que aquí se la quedarían mucho mirando porque los tios son unos babosos… Pero jamás esperé que vosotras estuvierais del mismo modo —reprochó.

—Pero… ¿Tú la has visto bien? —masculló Hikari azorada—. Son… Son…

—Enormes y firmes —terminó Sora por ella—. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Taichi de que no me importaría hacer algo más que saludarla.

—Es la primera vez que considero mi sexualidad —reconoció Jun con el ceño fruncido. Era sorprendente, pero estaba tan sorprendida con su dilema que estaba hasta de bajón.

—Y yo —apeló Hikari a su vez.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Miyako—. Creí que la tenías bien definida con esos dos maromos rubios que te rondan.

—Lo que sea —terció Mimi dando una palmada para evitar que se llegara a más acerca de los hermanos—. ¿Qué problema supone? Sí. Os sentís atraídas por una chica cuyas domingas son enoooormes y que ansiaríais meteros en la boca para degustarlas o saber qué. ¿E que nunca miráis a una chica que va vestida mona? Dios, yo sí. Y hasta no me importaría probaros a todas. Creo que a todas os he dado un piquito, ahora que caigo.

El grupo asintió. Una más emocionada que otra.

—Mirad, ser bisexual o lesbiana no es malo. En realidad, os consideraría bisexuales. Porque la que más y la que menos tiene novio. O está siendo cortejada por dos —puntuó mirando a Hikari que levantó una mano con culpabilidad.

—A todo esto; ¿qué piensan ellos? —curioseó Meiko que era la única que no tenía con quien estar en ese momento—. ¿Os han dicho algo?

—Por mi parte está súper atento. Como si quisiera disculparse porque se hubiera embobado con ella y sus dos… atributos —explicó Sora al recordar los esfuerzos de Taichi por endulzar su culpa.

—El mío es descarado por su parte y lo grita. Hasta se atrevió a preguntarme que dónde estaban las mías para que al final termináramos hablando de las tetas los dos —prosiguió Miyako encogiéndose de hombros —. Tuve ganas de pegarle y a la vez de comerle la boca.

—Tu sí que tienes problemas de personalidad en esos casos —bromeó Mimi dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna.

Hikari suspiró.

—Supongo que me siento el doble de halagada.

Algunas quisieron tirarle el té a la cabeza pero se contuvieron. Suertuda Yagami con sus genes atrayentes que embelesaban a dos hermanos de mismos genes.

—Joe es torpe y siempre tartamudea cuando se percata de que algo esta pasando y con esto está en shock —contó Jun frotándose el cuello—. Con deciros que siempre cuenta las veces que lo hacemos y hasta me dice que soy demasiado… eufórica y estos días es él el que no para.

Todas hicieron un gesto de comprensión. Alguna se calló un " _suertuda, yo ando con la regla_ ".

—¿Qué hay de ti, Mimi? —se interesó Miyako.

—Koushiro es de los que siempre tiene la nariz metida en el ordenador, pero la verdad es que estos días anda rumiando cosas y dejándome detalles por todos lados. Ayer hasta me dejó rosas en la cama y se insinuó. No podéis haceros una idea de la cara colorada que tenía. Tan tierno él.

Todas suspiraron a la par. Meiko abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Miyako la acalló.

—¿Y si les preguntamos a ellos? Quiero decir, mi Daisuke ya lo sabe, pero imagino que sinceraros con los vuestros os podrían ayudar. Y Virian no se va a quedar para siempre por aquí.

—Eso es verdad —recordó Mimi sonriente—. Es más, justo antes de venir aquí, Koushiro me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que todos se habían reunido. Capaces y están hablando de esto mismo.

—Pues vayamos —zanjó Sora poniéndose en pie.

Jun dio el grito de guerra, más animada y dispuesta.

.

.

—Os digo que no es sano del todo —reprochó Jou dejando la cerveza sobre la barra—. Tenemos novias y no hemos podido evitar pecar. Por más que hagamos que se sientan queridas mientras esa pecadora de mujer esté aquí, luego nos lloverán las consecuencias.

—¿Sabes que te pareces ahora mismo al cura del pueblo de mi abuela? —picó Yamato dando un sorbo a su propia cerveza. Jou enrojeció.

—Tampoco hemos pecado exactamente. Todos tenemos ojos y ya vimos que las chicas estaban también enfocadas en esos atributos llenos de grasa y picudos montes.

—Takeru, tus descripciones no ayudan —bufó Taichi acomodándose en el sofá—. Joder. Casi hasta podría ponerme cachondo con esa mierda que describes. Lo bueno, es que seguramente en mi fantasía sería pelirroja, ya sabéis.

Takeru solo sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Vosotros, bastardos, antes de que digáis nada, os recuerdo que es de mí hermana de la que habláis. Y os cortaré la extensión colgante antes de que digáis una sola cosa sexual de ella —advirtió hacia ambos hermano.

Los rubios intercambiaron una mirada semejante y una ceja alzada. Pero por más que Taichi les amenazara, la sola idea de tener fantasías con esa joven, los ponía a cien.

—Yo hasta le he comprado a Mimi el anillo tan caro que quería —confesó Koushiro suspirando mientras le mostraba una cajita de terciopelo—. Mimi me lo agradecerá, mi culpabilidad no tanto y mi cuenta bancaria me pegará puñetazos en el estómago vacío durante un año al menos.

Todos suspiraron menos Daisuke. Que dio un saltón el sofá junto a Taichi.

—Ey, dejad de amargaros. Somos hombres, claro que se nos van a ir los ojos hacia cualquier cosa con curvas en una mujer. Pero dejadme deciros algo, mi chica también se fijó, así que no es culpa solo de nuestros pensamientos.

Hizo un gesto hacia sus partes nobles, haciendo gala a la frase tan frecuente de las hembras hacia ellos: " _Los hombres solo piensan con una cosa y siempre les cuelga_ ".

—Pero tu novia es bisexual declarada —protestó Yamato encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Razón de más —presionó Daisuke—. Os aseguro que es una gozada. Puedo hablar de los senos de Virian con total tranquilidad y sin tener que quedarme sin un duro en el banco.

Koushiro enrojeció culpablemente.

—O tragarme todas los musicales desde siete novias y siete hermanos a Grease.

Joe tragó saliva pesadamente y sorbió rápidamente su bebida.

—O aguantar siete salas seguidas de teatro porque a Sora le encantan.

Taichi lo maldijo entre dientes. Estaba por protestar cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Se levantó para abrir, encontrándose con Mimi y el resto. Las chicas fueron entrando en tropel. Sora se disculpó por la tremenda llegada y él negó, besándola en la nuca.

—Hemos venido a confesaros algo —anunció la voz de Mimi una vez se unieron a los demás.

—Yo no he sido —masculló Koushiro pálido.

Mimi parpadeó antes de proseguir.

—Estuvimos charlando y hemos llegado a una conclusión. Creemos que todas somos bisexuales. O tenemos un principio de eso. Joder. ¿Visteis lo senos de Virian?

—¡Mimi! —estalló el resto tras ella.

Los chicos se quedaron a cuadros al escucharla. La chica se encogió de hombros y se sacudió el hombro como si se quitara una pelusilla.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo has soltado a tutiplén y sin anestesia —protestó Sora cubriéndose el rostro sorprendida.

—Mejor así, que os veo dudando y no soltando prenda al final.

Miyako se unió a ella sonriente.

—Claro que sí, claro que sí —animó.

Se acercó a Daisuke y se puso a saltar al sofá con él. Los demás estaban atónitos.

Yamato y Takeru se acercaron a Hikari.

—¿Quizás por eso todavía no te has decidido?

Hikari dudó.

—¿Podría ser? —canturreó.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

Taichi suspiró, cogiendo a Sora de las caderas y apresándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Te sientes así?

—Me siento confusa. Solo me ha pasado con Virian y sus dos _… pechonalidades_.

Taichi extendió su sonrisa. Sora apoyó la barbilla en su pecho para mirarle desde su altura.

—¿Te molesta?

—No. Me encanta más bien. Estoy emocionado con esa idea.

—¿Sabes que voy a seguir diciendo que no a la idea del trio? —recordó. Taichi se quedó cuajado.

—Jo.

—Ni jo ni ja —reprendió soltando una risita.

Con las manos enlazadas se unieron al resto de chicos. Lentamente, los otros comenzaron a llegar y curiosos por el tema en que se hablaba, Mimi fue enseñándoles fotografías de Virian antes y después, donde todos babearon sorprendentemente.

Nadie se percató, con la emoción, que en una esquina una pobre Meiko intentaba confesar, ya que estaban en ello, que quizás sí que fuera bisexual o lesbiana.

Al menos, las cosas se habían aclarado.

Como nota anexa: Koushiro devolvió el anillo antes de quedarse arruinado. Mimi lo tuvo a régimen igualmente. Había echado algo de chicha.

 **Fin**

 **10 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
